


The Phone Call（虫铁背德短篇肉）

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: 余韵中男人的表情异常迷人，鲜明的脸部线条和油画般的五官与四周华丽的环境相得益彰，在白色被褥的衬托下仿佛一张欲望喷张的油彩画作，而作者正是Peter。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	The Phone Call（虫铁背德短篇肉）

“生日快乐Peter！”  
“生日快乐Peter哥哥！”  
电话那头传来史塔克夫人和摩根的祝福。少年礼貌地道谢，这是他的第二十一个生日，原本和Ned他们约好一起去酒吧搞个派对庆祝一下，但Peter临时接到了Friday的通知，让他顶替Happy，陪同史塔克先生远赴伊斯坦布尔参加会议。  
“真是抱歉，Tony这家伙说缺个人手出差，害你生日还得去那么远的地方工作。”电话那头的Pepper似乎很过意不去。  
“没关系，史塔克夫人，”少年礼貌地说道，“我很高兴参加这么重要的会议。这个机会对我来说很难得。”他得体地将话题引到另一个人身上，顺便解释着手机主人的缺席，“抱歉，这会儿史塔克先生在忙，只好由我来接电话。”  
“不要紧，正好顺便祝贺你的生日，”女士好脾气地说道，“听May说本来你的朋友们还准备了派对？其实你本可以拒绝Tony的，别什么事情都顺着他。”  
“啊没事的，”男孩的语气有礼中带着点令人舒适的调皮，“而且，史塔克先生答应会补偿我。”  
“那就好，之前我就跟他说一定要好好犒劳你，毕竟是你的生日，别客气，多压榨压榨他。”  
“好的，史塔克夫人，”男孩闻言卡住身下的腰肢，将肉棒往滚烫潮湿的小洞里狠狠搅动了一下，在这番景象之外，他仿佛只是顺着电话那头的话开玩笑而已，“我一定会的。”  
白色的粘液在相连处噗嗤作响，可怜的肠壁哆哆嗦嗦地亲吻着强行索要肉体的硬物，男人紧咬领带，拱起腰肢，发出一声不可闻的呜咽。  
高级的套装和衬衫搭配散落在房间各处，华美的床帐里，仰躺的男人双腿挂在男孩肩膀，方便对方插入，也将私密处完全暴露在炙热的视线里供其放肆观赏。洁白床单的映衬下，男子面颊绯红，不停颤抖，如同一朵脆弱的玫瑰。  
“其实，史塔克先生已经送了我一晚塞拉宫的套房。”男孩用力撞着柔软的屁股，肉团在小腹造成美好的触感，手指滑过男人的脸颊，亲昵地揉了一下，替他抹掉眼角的泪水，又一路顺着脖子胸部和腹部来到腰际，抚摸黑色蕾丝的边缘，“他还允许我另外挑选了一件礼物。”  
裸身仰躺的男人只有下身包裹着一小片近乎透明的蕾丝布料，还因为是女式的关系而显得捉襟见肘，只能勉强兜住晴起，囊袋则半露在外侧，加上少年的分身从侧缝挤进去插入，后侧的布料已经拧成了一股绳索，勾在股缝里，前侧则因为不断渗出的白色的液体而印着一大滩水。  
“哇哦，不错嘛，看来他还有点良心。”电话那头的女士显得很高兴，“希望你喜欢。”  
勃发的分身被男孩从蕾丝花边里掏出来，配合着顶撞从下往上大力抚动，前端的汁水汹涌流出，内壁绞得更紧更热，潮湿的祈求的眼神望着男孩，双手紧紧抓着被褥防止身体被顶得失去平衡。  
“很喜欢，夫人，”拇指在啜泣的马眼打转，“房间很大，食物也很美味，晚餐甚至会送到床上，”少年俯下身去在秀色可餐的肉体上留下一个吻，“一切都比期待的还要好上几万倍。”出口被堵住的时候男人的胸腔里发出不成形的惊呼，脚趾勾起，侧脸蹭着枕头，下身小嘴尽力讨好侵犯者，求他快点挂掉电话。  
起初Peter还能忍住欲望装模作样的寒暄，可当男人含着泪水仰起脖子，自暴自弃地主动迎着肉棒的顶动摆起屁股时，少年的呼吸终于开始不稳。  
“抱歉…嗯…夫人”他调整了一下呼吸，以便对方听不出异样，蜜穴吮吸的快感一波波冲刷着他的大脑，直白的视觉冲击下维持语调不是件容易的事，“史塔克先生在叫我，要处理一些…急事。”Peter甚至是有些失礼地抢了话：“我得走了，非常抱歉！”  
手机被很快扔到一边，男人嘴里的领带也被取出，若大的卧室瞬间被叫床声填满，激烈的摩擦中内裤彻底沦为布条，挂在湿漉漉的臀部，最终被释放的体液浸染得黏黏糊糊。  
余韵中男人的表情异常迷人，鲜明的脸部线条和油画般的五官与四周华丽的环境相得益彰，在白色被褥的衬托下仿佛一张欲望喷张的油彩画作，而作者正是Peter。  
俯身凝望的创作者一边亲吻画中人，一遍对作品的细节进行精修，沾取腹部的jy摸到尚未照料的乳头上。  
他知道那里很敏感，而射精后的空白期恰好适合缓慢绵长的情趣。  
小小的凸起已经孤单地等待了许久，还没揉几下就硬了起来，很快变成深红诱人的果实。男孩认真地揉搓着男子两乳的突起，黏糊糊的液体在乳头和指尖拉出丝线，给人一种玩出奶水的错觉。轻轻挤压或者转动，男人半眯着眼睛，发出诱人的轻呼，抬手握住进攻的手腕，企图阻止对方。  
“别这样，先生。”男孩坏心眼地抠着乳头的凹陷，感到阻止的力气被抽掉了一点，“让我继续，您喜欢这样，对不对？”他故意凑到对方耳边提醒道，“连夫人都说要您好好补偿我的…”捏住顶端轻扯，再快速用拇指摩擦拨弄，双乳兴奋的连乳晕都肿了起来，整个胸部染上一片红潮。大言不惭的命令语气却用了敬语，年长许多的男人在快感的支配下对男孩言听计从，握力被抽掉，只是装个样子耷在对方手腕，看上去更像在引导。  
男孩耐心揉捏着柔软的胸肌，时而把乳头夹在指缝里把玩，时而又用拇指重重撩拨。转压捏揉的操作下，房间里充斥着男人起伏的喘息，双手不久后便放弃了抵抗而是紧紧抓着枕头，侧脸埋到被褥里，仿佛要逼迫自己忘却无法自拔的欢愉，但身体却很诚实，双腿大开方便硬物深入，在少年开始新一轮进攻后很快又射了一次。  
被干到极端敏感的内壁只需要一次精准的顶撞就能引发体内快感的浪潮，麻木的小穴努力吞咽着被肉棒翻搅的汁液，余韵因此变得绵长甘甜。尽管几乎被榨干，但男人还是被一次接一次的深插弄到高潮迭起浪叫不止，年轻人的体力和占有欲不容小觑，甚至连囊袋都想趁着惯性挤入狭小的空间，在这番又快又深又准的进攻下，疲软的分身逐渐被另一种渴望占满，意识到这一点的Tony在无法发出完整呼救的情况下选择搂上对方的脖子求饶。  
“等…嗯！一下……”  
“没关系，”男孩并不打算放过他，而是加快了刺激乳头的频率，娇喘也因此高上一个音节，下身的撞击一次强过一次，男人的臀部早就被操成了红色，“床单弄脏些不碍事。”Peter凑到对方耳边轻声规劝他早日投降，一边用下身加码，将满是精液的小洞插得噗嗤作响汁水横流，“在这儿不会有别人，”小腹顺势压在男子的肉棒上摩擦，嘴上却耐心地诱导，“您想要做什么都可以。”  
“唔…”身下的人咬住下唇在快感的雪崩中求生，但臀部却背叛了上半身，积极地抬高配合着对方插入的角度。  
“我喜欢您失控的样子…”肉棒再次狠狠一顶，肠壁受惊大力挤压，Peter差点直接缴械，他稍作调整，一只手移动到对方被顶到突出的小肚子，逐渐用力往下按，下身配合着狠狠擦过腺体，男人立刻高叫着射出一股清泉，伴随着稀疏的粘液，后穴里的白浊漫溢出来，腥味染上肉体，连接处一片狼藉，拔出时甚至无法完全闭合，在少年眼前形成一幅艳丽的图景。  
事后的亲呢总是比情浓时多几分温存，全身虚软的男人仰着头与男孩亲吻，搂抱时压倒小腹，后穴随之涌出白液，带出几分快感，当男人不自觉地抽动腰部时，臀部和床单之间牵出暧昧的白丝。饱满的胸部上突起依旧挺立着，任由对方俯下身来吮吸舔咬。  
“我能拿走礼物了吗，Mr.Stark？”手滑到臀部描绘着那里的曲线，男人虚弱地点头，蕾丝内裤被顺着优美的腿部脱下，早就没了形状湿成一团的布片落入少年手中。  
“生日快乐…”柔软的气声里，被压榨得一滴不剩的史塔克先生在年轻情人的耳侧留下一个吻，在被抱起前往浴室的路上便睡了过去。


End file.
